Trail of the Princess
Stumbled through the cornfield, Ratchet and the gang are walking towards a castle. During that time, Reia keeps thinking about her friend's perfume she found a few days back. Kiva: Master, you're thinking about Sonja's perfume? Reia: Yeah, I should've ask her how to use it.. That doesn't matter now. Kiva: I know. Reia: Say, I'll teach you a skill tonight. Or perhaps you wish to learn it later? Kiva: Okay, let's try it tonight. Reia: All right then. (If there's a chance to take on both Bebop and Rocksteady, this is it.. No other way to move forward.) Kiva: Now then, let's save the princess! X-23: It's not that simple. Traveling to the castle takes a whole day non-stop. I suggest we take some rest at the halfway point. Kiva: Alright.. - Night quickly falls upon the land and Kiva sees Terra stood over as the night watch. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. You know, solving this case helps the three of us - You, me and Reia. Kiva: Totally. Terra: I like to know something. What's your favorite dream? Kiva: Me and you being together, my love. Terra: That's good. At first, me, Aqua and Ven all share the same dream - to become a Keyblade Master. Kiva: That's wonderful. Terra: But then, some crazy things happened-- Oh, wait.. You already knew that, don't you? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Right.. Princess Fiona.. I've never heard of this princess before. Kiva: Me too. Terra: Hopefully, we'll find some answers soon. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Reia wishes to see you in her tent. Said something about your next lesson. Kiva: Okay, I'll go see her. Thanks. - Kiva enters Reia's tent and finds her meditating for a good reason. Kiva: Master..? Reia: Enter. - Kiva sit down and stood to her master. Reia: Stun Impact - A well-timed attack that stuns surrounding enemies. Although it doesn't work on Zemo, it'll sure be an advantage against Bebop and Rocksteady. Are you ready to learn this? Kiva: I'm ready, master. - The two closed their eyes and return to the mountains. Reia: Before we get started, you might be wondering 'is this a secret place from my heart'? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: ...Yes, it was. During our trip to Toki Toki City, we found this time period to train ourselves on for a short while, but it holds a special place for me. Kiva: Cool. Reia: Alright, the key to use Stun Impact is timing. Use it too early or too late and the enemy will get the jump on you. It is mainly used as a defensive strategy. For this lesson, you need to feel the energy around you, let it flow. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva closed her eyes and concentrates her powers. Reia hummed an little elf song to embrace Kiva's power and the snow levitate around her. When Kiva opened her eyes, she sees, for the first time, Reia's inner peace within herself and was speechless about her song. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: Hmm? Kiva: I'm so speechless. Reia: About what, Kiva? Kiva: Your song. Reia: Oh.. That. My brother sang it to me..when I was 2 years old. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: With a song so small, it really does help me find inner peace. Do you wish to learn it as well? Kiva: Well, I don't know.. I think you should keep it. Reia: I see. If you are feeling down so suddenly, come talk to me and I'll show you how it's done. In the meantime, you have enough energy to use Stun Impact. Try to use the energy you gathered and use it to stun enemies. Kiva: Okay, master. - Using her energy, Kiva blasts the surrounding snow around her. Reia: Good. Stun Impact requires time to charge back up. Other than that, it's yours now. - The two transport back to Reia's tent and both opened their eyes once again. Reia: Facing Zemo will be the end of your journey. Kiva: Yep. Reia: But don't give up on yourself. Finding confidence, as a Keyblade Master, as the key to the future you can make. Kiva: Alright, master. - Kiva is about to leave the tent, but Reia stopped her. Reia: Kiva.. I have a request. Kiva: What is it? Reia: During one of our previous encounters with Sephiroth, I was told that Cloud is the only one who can destroy him. So once we see him, we better stay away from the fight. Kiva: Right. Reia: About the dragon, I haven't got a clue how to slow it down.. Kiva: Me too. Reia: I'll think this over in the morning. Get some rest for now. Sleep well. Kiva: Okay. Night, master. Reia: Good night. - Kiva exited Reia's tent and Reia too falls asleep with the lullaby ringing in her head. The next morning, Genis has prepared omelette for everyone, especially Kiva who just woke up. Bakumaru: Whoa, Genis! When did you cook something this delicious? Genis: Ahh, it's nothing really. Reia: I'm really impressed, Genis. Oh, Kiva. Just got up? Kiva: Yep. Genis: What would you like on your omelette, Kiva? Kiva: Cheese and bacon, please. Genis: You got it. - While Kiva is waiting for her omelette, she sees Reia thinking a few things over and decided to talk to her. Kiva: Hi, master. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Got a few things to think over, master? Reia: I have, actually. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. I have an operation plan to do just that. Kiva: Sweet! - A few minutes later, Kiva received her omelette as Reia tells her plan. Reia: Listen up, everyone! This is our chance to rescue Fiona from both the dragon and Sephiroth. I call this plan - Operation: Castle Siege! Kiva: Cool name. Reia: Thanks. Here's the plan - From what the captain told me, Fiona is locked up in a tower within the castle. Getting to her won't be easy. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: We have enough information about Sephiroth. He's the darkness of Cloud's heart, plain and simple. Cloud, make sure you're well prepared for the fight. Cloud: Understood. What about the dragon? Reia: Well, I've been thinking about it lately. I think she can be distracted by the old 'bait and switch' trick. Ratchet: Whoa, whoa.. The dragon is a she!? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: For now, we need a distraction for the dragon. I still have no idea who, but if so, that's where'll we start finding Fiona. The rest of the team will stand ready. Kiva: Seems right. Reia: If there's any questions, shout them out. X-23: Does Farquaad know that Sephiroth's out there? Reia: No. Aside from Farquaad's forces, who doesn't know about him, only Ratigan knows about the trap and expects us to lose. Bakumaru: But we got Cloud on our side. Reia: That's right. Any other questions? Ratchet: The dragon might cause some trouble once we got there. Any ideas how to draw her attention? Reia: Not a clue. Kiva: Same here. Reia: Alright, everyone. Let's go. - The gang continue their journey to Fiona's castle as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes